Pretty in Blood
by Kelkale
Summary: Fuji and Ryoma play dress up. [FujiRyo] Warning contains character murder


Title: Pretty in Blood

Pairing: Fuji/Ryoma

Rating: R to be safe

Summary: Ryoma and Fuji play dress up.

Note: For 30kills contest but I have a tradition of posting everything I write here so...(shrugs)

Warning: Character murder and cross-dressing.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**Please Read Before Continuing**- This story as the warning says contains bloody killing and cross-dressing. If the thought of pretty boys getting murdered or wearing skirts disturbs you please don't read. Last chance to change your mind...

Pretty in Blood

The dripping sound was really getting annoying.

While she loved seeing the red liquid trail down the pale porcelain skin, the constant noise as it hit the ground was giving her a headache. With a sigh she reached down to replace her remaining dagger into her boot and then straightened up to stare critically at her lover. His glossy brunette hair had dulled somewhat with all the red smeared in it, but the brilliant sapphire eyes were open now, and they still sparkled with the light of the room displaying a level of terror that she had never seen the laid-back boy use.

He wasn't smiling, was her next impression, and this one disturbed her more than she would have liked. Unconsciously brushing a hand through her raven hair, she leaned closer to her now silent boyfriend. Maybe if she kissed him, his face would revert back to the pleasant smile that he always wore. She ignored the fact that he was dead, and that a murder victim usually didn't smile at his killer. Her warm lips brushed softly at lips which had already started turning cold in death and she pulled back as the bitter taste of blood entered her mouth. 'Yuck,' she thought reaching up to wipe at her mouth. At least Fuji-sempai was no longer frowning anymore so the girl felt a sense of accomplishment. Which disappeared when she looked down to notice a drop of blood appear on her new school skirt, spreading out to stain the perfect piece of clothing.

"No!" the girl howled in outrage, brushing furiously at the stain as if that would somehow erase it. "Fuji-sempai bought me this," the girl whined, glancing at her lover with sad golden eyes, "He's going to be so mad when he sees the stain."

Quickly making up her mind the girl rushed out of the room in search of a sink and cleaning supplies, while Fuji-sempai continued to stare in terror across the room, not moving at all due to the daggers embedded in his wrists and ankles, and the large gash across his throat severing most of his major arteries. The blood, however, continued dripping down to the floor, mindless of the fact it no longer had an audience.

* * *

**Two Days Earlier**

It started with a bet. Echizen actually knew better- you didn't date a sadistic genius for several months without developing some sense of self-preservation but Fuji-sempai took this as a challenge and would not let the smaller boy rest until he agreed. Which was how the youngest member of the Seigaku's regulars found himself standing on a small raised platform in an old clothing store glaring at his sempai as the brunette slowly raised the hem on the lower half of his new outfit up another inch.

"Saa I think this would be a good length for you Echizen- what do you think?" Syusuke asked pleasantly as he pinned the material and stood up to critically look at his boyfriend.

"I think you tricked me Fuji-sempai." Ryoma grumbled as he pulled at fabric, trying to stretch it lower over his exposed legs.

"Why would you think that Ryoma-kun? As I recall you were quite enthusiastically agreeing when I asked you to do this." Fuji questioned innocently, but the widening of his smile betrayed his true thoughts.

"We were in the middle of sex when you asked Syusuke!" Ryoma shouted, then realizing where they were he blushed and hissed out his next angry words, "I had no idea what you were talking about, it wasn't fair to ask me then!"

"Really? I had no idea that would bother you Echizen-kun. I guess next time I'll pick a different time to ask then. Pity. You did look so sexy when you were panting 'yes.'" Fuji seemed to sadly ponder the memory but then his usual pleasant smile appeared as he looked the raven-haired boy over from head to toe and reached over to slide a hand through his hair. "You look adorable Ryoma-kun. You should really keep this outfit after the bet is finished."

The smaller boy scowled and slapped his boyfriend's wandering hand away as he stepped up to the three-way mirror in front of him. At first he squeezed his eyes shut not willing to face the scary reality reflected back to him but then he sighed and peeked out, cursing Fuji-sempai and telling himself that this couldn't be actually happening, he must be dreaming and with any luck he would wake up before Monday morning at school...

Because there was no way Echizen Ryoma could look good in a skirt.

* * *

As the two boys walked out of the clothing store with their purchases, the old shop owner hurried to pull the door shut behind them, locking the door and turning off the lights.

The old man had been in business for a very long time and had seen a lot of things before in his life, cross-dressing boys included. However this time was different. They had bought _her_ clothes. There would be no happy ending to this story. The shop owner hustled to gather the money from the till and call a cab for the airport. He would wait out the inevitable in another city, until is was safe again to come back.

Guilt threatened to over come the old man as his hand brushed over the signed receipt that the older of the two boys had left. They had been so young, it really wasn't fair. But there was nothing he could do except cross his fingers and hope. Curses didn't always come true after all.

But just in case, he refused to read the newspaper or watch the news for several weeks after.

* * *

It was moments like these that left Echizen wondering why he ever agreed to date Fuji Syusuke in the first place. Said tensai was currently putting the "finishing touches" on Ryoma's new school uniform which apparently involved lipstick, eyeshadow, and hair barrettes. The young tennis star wasn't sure which was worse- the fact that Fuji had declared he looked good in pink or the fact that his boyfriend actually knew the proper way to put on mascara.

Finally the smiling tensai stepped back and put away all his instruments of torture makeup which Ryoma could only assume came from his older sister. "Perfect." Fuji-sempai declared, and leaned forward for a kiss. Their lips were nearly touching when Syusuke paused, turning his head to the side. "Saa I better not Echizen-kun. I don't want to smudge your lipstick."

Echizen couldn't help the growl of frustration that past his lips as he stood so close to his boyfriend without any kind of satisfaction. "Don't worry Ryoma-kun. After school I promise to remove all of your lipstick." Fuji whispered, then paused in thought. "And all your clothes. But I think I'll keep the barrettes in. Kawaii." Fuji-sempai left the room with a soft chuckle and Ryoma fumed at his back.

_He didn't kiss you._

The voice drifted through his thoughts and Ryoma couldn't be sure where it came from. Did he really care that his lover had refused to kiss him one time?

_He doesn't love you anymore._

With the new thought came a flash, a picture of his lover turning away from him again, only this time on a more permanent intention. But he blinked and the image was gone. Fuji Syusuke had always been one who focused only on things which interested him but this was different. This was love. Echizen shook his to clear the thought and scowled as the clip-on earrings which Syusuke gave him jingled as well. When this day was over he was going to kill his lover.

His fuming was so intense he never heard the quiet giggle in the back of his mind.

* * *

Ryoma ripped a couple of the pink barrettes out of his raven locks as he stalked into the tennis club's locker room, grateful that school was over for the day. He was tired of having Eiji-sempai tell him how cute he looked while squeezing him, tired of watching Oishi-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai blush and stutter whenever they saw him, tired of Inui-sempai ask him what shade lipstick and eyeshadow he was wearing for his records, tired of Momo-sempai laughing like an idiot and teasing him over being so easily persuadable, and tired of Tezuka-buchou giving him a disapproving glare since he showed up for practice in an outfit unfit for practice.

Syusuke was the worst. He just followed the younger boy around like a shadow, a sadistic smiling shadow who seemed to find everything funny that day. Ryoma could not stop the anger that was building towards his sempai who refused to let the raven-haired boy change his outfit.

_He's just using you for his own amusement._

The voice refused to leave him alone all day and Ryoma was beginning to realize that it was not his own, that it was higher in pitch, a female instead. Apparently dressing like a girl led to hearing voices and insanity. Which was yet another reason that he was trying to sneak away before practice ended and change clothes. Ignoring the strange cold voice which triggered dark thoughts in his head, Echizen headed for his locker determined to wear his tennis uniform home instead. A couple of voices made him pause.

"Saa Tezuka what did you think of Echizen today?" Fuji asked quietly as he leaned closer to their buchou who was filling out paperwork at a desk. The tennis captain sighed and put down his pen. "Fuji stop playing with Echizen. He needs to focus on his tennis. You distract him too easily."

"Saa I'll take that as a compliment Tezuka. Thanks." the smiling tensai moved quickly, there was no warning before Tezuka found the brunette inches away from his face. "Maa is there anyone else you'd rather I distract _buchou_?"

Ryoma turned away before he could see the rest of this moment.

* * *

He was still wearing the damn skirt. He hadn't bothered to take it off when he ran home, a terrible pain clenching his chest as he ran, and tears threatening to fall down his face. He blinked them away, this was no time to show weakness. His mind was replaying the scene from the locker room over and over again, only this time the scene was longer, complete with stolen kisses and forbidden lovemaking. It ended with Fuji-sempai on his cellphone breaking up with him. Then rewind and repeat.

'How could he do this to me?' Echizen demanded as he ran down the busy city streets, ignoring everyone he bumped into. 'I thought Syusuke loved me.'

_He doesn't love you anymore._

Suddenly the girl's voice sounded comforting, a beacon of light in the murky darkness he had somehow stumbled into. She had known, this morning that this would happen. Maybe now she would know the way out.

_Now is not the time for tears._

Echizen wiped the sleeve of his blouse over his eyes, smearing the mascara and eyeshadow and smudging the shirt. The voice was right again, he was being too emotional. Ryoma blamed it on the skirt.

_It's time for revenge._

The pain in his chest tightened, and suddenly the anger that he had felt all day long resurfaced as well. Fuji-sempai had just put him through hell that day for a bet and now he broke his heart. Maybe it was time to pay back some of that pain.

Ryoma slowed to a stop in front of one of the shops on the street, staring into the store window at the glittering display with a twisted smirk on his face. The girl in his head was happy now. He could hear her giggles as he decided to do some shopping for his sempai.

* * *

"Fuji-sempai," a high-pitched voice called out, "Fuji-sempai wake up!"

The tensai struggled to open his eyes, confusion framing his delicate features as he sat up to see his lover still wearing a girl's uniform, makeup smeared all around his face, giggling. Giggling? "Ryoma-kun what's wrong?" Syusuke asked concerned as he glanced at his bedside table to notice it was only two in the morning.

Echizen giggled again and leaned in close to his boyfriend, placing a small platonic kiss on his forehead. "I went shopping for you Fuji-sempai and I just had to show you what I got." His voice was strangely high in tone, as if he was purposely changing it to match his new outfit.

"Echizen couldn't that have waited until tomorrow? And why are you still wearing that uniform?" Fuji was definitely scared now, his lover must be sick.

Ryoma merely smiled and sat down in Fuji's lap, squirming around until he felt comfortable. "You got me this uniform Fuji-sempai I will never take it off. And since you were so generous I just had to get you something. Before you dump me. For Tezuka-buchou."

Fuji blinked, his sapphire eyes widening in shock. "I don't like Tezuka that way Ryoma-kun. I love you."

"Lies." Ryoma said cheerfully. "But don't worry- that's what my gift is for. This way Tezuka-buchou won't come between us." Fuji Syusuke wasn't the only one who could move quickly when he wanted too. Too late the tensai spotted the flash of metal, and then he was introduced to his "gift" close up. Pain erupted from his neck, a debilitating pain that took away all his thoughts and words, when all he could do was stare in shock at his lover while his life bled out of his neck and onto his bed.

Echizen looked down at her lover and giggled. Fuji-sempai looked so pretty with his eyes open. The blood was nice too. Ryoma reached down to pick up the now silent brunette, careful not to get any of the pooling blood on her outfit. She still had to show her lover the other gifts she got him, the daggers were all part of a set after all.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma woke up late on Tuesday morning, his head throbbing. His eyes still clenched tightly closed he ran a hand through his raven hair, pausing as he encountered two small barrettes. Opening his eyes quickly he sat up to notice that he was spread out over his bed at home, the horrible school uniform still surrounding his body. He frowned as he spotted a small dark stain on the lower part of the blue skirt, curious as to what exactly caused that. Thinking back, he couldn't really remember anything past spending a horrible day of embarrassment in school and heading to afternoon practice.

Deciding not to worry about it, Ryoma shrugged out of the evil skirt and blouse and started to head for the shower, only to pause as his cell phone started vibrating. "Hello." he grumbled at whoever dared call him in the morning.

"Echizen the most terrible thing happened last night." Momo-sempai sounded devastated, and Echizen had a feeling of dread in his stomach that life after this conversation would never be the same again, "Fuji-sempai was murdered last night."

As Momo-sempai keep talking, Echizen dropped the phone, staring down at the clothes in a clump at his feet, in particular a bright blue skirt with a horrible dark stain on the side, hiding an even darker secret.

_When this day is over I'm going to kill my lover._

In the background of his mind a voice lurked, a girl giggling her pleasure as she waited patiently to be released again.

End.

Um if you're wondering where this came from I wanted to try my hand at writing horror but for some weird reason all my prince of tennis fics turn into Fuji/Ryo- that and I always wanted to put either Fuji or Ryoma in a skirt.

Oh and all Fuji/Ryo fans um I'm sorry, please don't kill me?


End file.
